


Who’s to blame?

by FOBlovur1824



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Sad Harry, Sirius Comes Back, his friends blame him, remus blames harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FOBlovur1824/pseuds/FOBlovur1824
Summary: Harry Potter is blamed for the death of Sirius Black, by those he loves. How does this affect him? What happens to him? Will Sirius come back?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Comment below any ideas, comments or critiques!

**Harry potter**

It had been 3 months since Harry had seen his friends. 3 months since he had received a letter from Remus. 3 months since he had received an owl from the Weasleys. He was supposed to go back to the Hogwarts tomorrow, and yet, for the first time, he had no desire to go back. The Dursleys were miserable as usual, and this past summer, they had gone to new lengths. Harry hadn’t eaten in at least a week, and the last time he ate, it was an apple and a pack of crackers. They had asked him to do chores at first, but when he became depressed and wasn’t completing them as well as was desired, they stopped feeding him. He was thin as a rail, and yet, he didn’t care. He was numb to it all. He could hardly move, and yet, Hogwarts no longer seemed like a sanctuary. He knew he’d have to wear sweaters tomorrow in an attempt to seem normal sized. Remus was back as the defense against dark arts teacher once again, and it made Hogwarts seem all the more formidable. How could he face him? How could he face any of them for that matter? They blamed him. They certainly made that clear enough. Not only did he no longer have Sirius, he lost everyone else he cared about that night too. So he sat there, staring at the wall, uncaring what happened to him.  
***  
The next morning, the Dursleys drove him to the train station. He got out of the car, grabbed his stuff, and walked away. He walked through platform 9 3/4 barely managing to stand on his own. He knew this would be a problem for quidditch. He boarded the train. As he was walking to an empty compartment, he passed Ron and Hermione. They both gasped, seeing Harry as he was, but he knew they didn’t want to see him. They still blamed him for the death of Sirius. He went to an empty compartment, and slid the door closed, locking it behind him. He slept the entire ride to Hogwarts.  
***  
That night after Dumbledores welcome speech, the feast began. He barely touched his meal, as he could not stomach much of the food. He could feel eyes on him, though he didn’t care to know who’s. After the feast, he ignored anyone calling his name, and walked straight to Gryffindor common room and laid down. He felt horribly sick, and weak. He fell into a deep slumber.  
***  
He awoke to the sound of voices.  
“I know Ron, but look at him! He needs us!”  
“I don’t know ‘mione I don’t trust him.”  
“Just think about it Ron.”  
“Okay.”  
He heard a pair footsteps walking away,  
And a pair walking towards him.  
“Oh harry, what have they done to you?”  
Harry wanted to get up. But he wasn’t sure if you wanted to hug Hermione, or yell at her. He decided eventually to walk to bed. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

 

 

 Remus Lupin

Remus missed harry. He did. But compared to how he missed Sirius, he couldn’t make himself write a letter. Every time he thought of harry, he blamed him. He knew it was wrong, but he needed someone to blame, and harry was the easiest target. He only felt a bit of guilt, hardly any at all. That was until he saw Harry walk into his classroom the first day of classes. He was skin and bones, as though someone had starved him. ‘Someone probably HAD starved him’ the thought made him sick. Harry looked miserable. He sat alone in the corner, purple bags under his eyes, not looking anyone in the eye.  
‘I must not be the only one who had blamed Harry for the death of Sirius.’  
Oh god did that thought pain him. Harry was alone, after the death of his GODFATHER, while he was being STARVED. The more he thought about it, the guiltiest Remus felt. The entire class period he could only think of harry.  
“Hermione? Ron? I would like to see you after class.”  
After the rest of the students had left, he confronted them.  
“How is harry? How is he holding up?”  
They both looked at each other nervously, as if keeping some devious secret.  
“We, well we don’t know professor.”  
“You haven’t spoken to him all summer?”  
“No sir.”  
“Okay then. You’re free to leave.”  
Remus sat down. What was he to do? It was obvious Harry needed help, mentally and physically. He just wasn’t sure how to deliver it. He was shaken out of his thoughts by a rapping on the door.  
“Remus, I hate to disturb you like this, but it’s urgent. It’s, well, there’s no easy way to say this. It’s about Sirius. He’s alive.”  
I nearly fell out of my chair.  
“He’s WHAT?!”  
“Come with me remus.”  
***  
I was following Albus to his office. So many thoughts were passing though my mind. He’s alive. Sirius is alive. Finally Dumbldeore’s office door opened and we stepped inside. As soon as I saw him I ran towards him. I didn’t even hesitate to bring him into a hug. I started to cry, unable to help myself.  
“I thought I lost you Sirius. I thought I lost you.” We hugged for another minute before letting go. He then explained his story to me. Dumbledore said he was still very weak, and would be for a while.  
“Where’s harry?”  
I immediately felt doubly the guilt I had earlier. Not only had I blamed him for something he didn’t do, but Sirius wasn’t dead in the first place!  
Sirius must have seen the look on my face

“Where is my godson Remus?”

“He’s in Gryffindor tower. Asleep. He, he blames himself Sirius.”  
“WHAT?! How could he? It’s not at all his fault? Did you convince him otherwise? What about Ron and Hermione?”  
“That’s just It Sirius. We all blamed him too.”  
I should have expected it, however I still wasn’t prepared. Sirius marches over, and slapped me in the face.  
“How dare you. How dare you blame him?”  
“I’m sorry Sirius. I’m so sor..”  
“NO. Don’t apologize to me. I’m going to see harry. Apologize to him. Make him feel loved again.”  
He stormed off towards Gryffindor tower, slamming the door behind him.  
***

 Harry Potter 

I was having a nightmare. At first it was Of Cedric. Then, it was if Sirius. I had the same dream every night. Except tonight, it was interrupted.  
“Harry! Harry wake up!”  
I finally opened my eyes, staring into a face I belive to be dead.  
‘I must still be dreaming.’  
“This isn’t real. You aren’t really here.”  
“Yes harry, it’s ok. Its me. Im really here.”  
I looked at Sirius for a single moment, before jumping into his arms and sobbing.  
“You’re here. You’re really here.”  
After I started crying I couldn’t stop. The damn had finally burst. Everything that had happened in the last. 3 months came rushing back. I sobbed and sobbed and sobbed. Sirius picked me up and moved me, laying me down with him. I curled in to his side, and cried myself to sleep, vowing to ask questions in the morning.  
***  
When harry woke up, he found Sirius sleeping peacefully beside him. It was the weekend, so he figured he could spend it at Grimmauld place with Sirius. He looked at Sirius. He looked horrible. He looked exhausted and weak. He looked frail. Harry vowed to help him get better. He moved his legs over the side of the bed slowly in an attempt to stop the dizziness, however it didn’t work. He got dizzy, and his vision began to fade. He fell to the ground in a thump.  
“Harry?!”  
Sirius jumped out of bed and ran to harry. “Harry, look at me. Are you ok?”  
I couldn’t respond. It was as if my mouth wasn’t working.  
“Harry?! Answer me! Please, please be ok. Squeeze my hand if you can hear me.”  
He grabbed my hand and I squeezed it as hard as I could.  
“Oh thank god. Harry, we need to get you to the hospital wing. You need to stay awake.”  
He picked me up in his arms.  
“Oh god you’re so light. What happened to you?”  
The world began to fade in and out, and all I wanted to do was sleep.  
“Harry, stay awake. Harry? Harry!”  
That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.  
***


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius Black  
Sirius was worried about harry. He’d been unconscious for two days, and since then, he hadn’t left Harry’s side. When he brought Harry to the hospital wing, he hadn’t been breathing. He had almost died in his arms. Sirius has almost lost his godson. He knew that he would have followed him if he had lost him. There was no way he came back, only to have harry slip between his fingers. When they took off Harry’s clothes to assess the damage, Sirius almost blacked out. They took off a t-shirt and two sweaters before they saw him, and the even had to take off a glamor charm. Sirius knew he was thin, but harry was skin and bones. He had no idea that it was this bad. His ribs stuck out so much. He could see each individual rib. He could see almost all of the individual bones in his body. He was given so many different potions, in an attempt to keep him alive. When they were done, Sirius pulled a chair to the side of Harry’s bed, and sat down. He grabbed his hand, and just broke down. To see harry like this, who he thought of as his own son, it hurt him more than he could say. He hadn’t moved from this spot except to go to the bathroom. He had stayed by his side, waiting for Harry to wake. However, he was so vexed. No, he was furious. Not at harry, but at everyone else, for not checking in on harry, for not helping him. For BLAMING him. It was obvious his death had affected him in more than one way. He wondered how this abuse had slipped under their noses. He refused to believe Harry had done this to himself. Most of all, he was upset with Remus. His best friend, had done nothing for harry. He Made a promise to harry, that he would make him feel loved again when he woke.   
***  
It was three more days before Harry woke. Sirius has been asleep, and he had no idea how long Harry had been awake when he woke up, only that when he did wake, harry was sitting there wide awake, reading. He sat up, hesitating for just a moment, before grabbing Harry and pulling him into his arms. He hugged him for several minutes, not letting go. How could he? He almost lost him. He just sat there and hugged him, silent tears streaking down his face.   
***  
Harry Potter   
He felt like he was floating. He could hear voices, but it was as though they were under water, for he could not understand them. He felt a pull, similar to a warmth spreading though him, and the voices got louder. Finally, the pulling stopped. He cracked open his eyes, taking a quick look before shutting them again. Finally, he opened them. At first everything was blinding. Then, his eyes adjusted.   
“Poppy, I think harry is awake.”  
“Harry! You’re awake!”   
Harry sat up and looked around. Sirius was sitting beside his bed fast asleep. So it hadn’t been a dream! Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey we’re standing on the other side of his bed staring at him intently.  
“Why don’t you wake up sirius child, he would want to know you’re awake.”  
“I think he should sleep. He looks like he needs it, and I’ll be here when he wakes up.”  
“Alright then. We’ll leave Mr. Black and you alone, and he can inform you on what’s happened.”  
“Alright”  
I sat there for a while, just staring at Sirius. I couldn’t believe he was really alive. The very thought was amazing. Harry realized that someone had brought some of his schoolbooks and schoolwork in, so he grabbed his potions textbook, and started the essay they had received the first day of classes. He sat there for an hour or so, before Sirius began to stir. Harry wasn’t sure if he was waking up, so he continued reading. He looked over again, and he was looking right into Sirius’s eyes. Sirius hesitates for a moment, before wrapping his arms around harry, and holding him against his chest. Harry could feel Sirius sobbing. Harry put his arms around him, and just hugged him.


End file.
